Awakened Drama
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth. KnockOutXArceeX? Love triangle, SmokescreenXOC, MegatronXOC later on set during season 2,_

I'm thinking that when all this occurs, it occurs round about after 'The Human Factor'. There is a few reasons for this. One is that I never write any Transformers Prime stories without Smokescreen because that was when I began typing half my stories. And the second is so that there is nothing about the Star Saber and the Omega Keys etc... I think that the episode 'Legacy' was the one that started off slowly with the Star Saber and then so forth with Omega Keys and the Lock and to the big cliffhanger at the end of season 2.

SPOILER ALERT – DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH IF DON'T WANT ME TO RUIN THE NEW SHOW!

To be honest, it scares me to think that the show finished nearly two years ago and I am still disappointed that it ended the way it ended. We still have missing gaps from the other Decepticons. And I was thinking that the new show Transformers: Robots In Disguise 2015 would answer them. And sadly, it was not to be. I am displeased with the new show because I have heard that all they are doing is capturing other Decepticons and it sounds like its gonna keep cycling that same cycle. So to be honest, why bother? I will still watch because it is Transformers, but I really don't see the point sadly.

Some new OC's of mine are occurring in this and I'm quite happy about it. If you have read 'The Hidden Stalker' and 'Untitled', you will know that this story has my OC Windswept. Anyways, lets get started!

* * *

><p>"WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE?!"<p>

A month had passed since the end of the war and things had certainly changed. At first, Optimus didn't believe that Megatron had realised what he had done wrong. And neither did the others. But Megatron meant every word and he proposed that he, along with Soundwave, Dreadwing and Knock Out join the Autobots and stand alongside Earth to help fight off any enemy who wishes to posses a threat against Earth.

The Autobots soon adjusted to their new allies. And the humans adjusted slowly, since June Darby was still angered over what Megatron had done to harm Rafael. But even the latter forgave Megatron for his crimes against him and Bumblebee.

Soundwave, the silent mech had bonded with Rafael and together with their hacking skills, were a dangerous combo. And it even scared both Optimus and Megatron on one occasion when they and Bumblebee came home with a near-house full of Energon. When they asked how they got it, this was their answer.

"We just know things that you guys don't."

But if it got them the Energon they depended on, then they would never question it.

Miko had made a new friend in Dreadwing, the mech teaching her everything about the bombs he used and everything more. Bulkhead and Wheeljack found it quite difficult to not slit his throat because of him almost killing them and Optimus. But they eventually sorted their differences and the trio found that had a lot more in common than they previously thought. And even Miko loved having him around.

There was concern around the friendship with Jack and Smokescreen at first. But when Knock Out arrived, things were more concerning. They had two things in common – females and racing. And even Knock Out found enjoyment in flirting with the human females when he activated his holoform.

And so, here were Knock Out, Jack, Miko and Smokescreen, playing a simple racing car game. And it was frustrating for Jack that he was not able to win one simple race. Out of the twenty or so races, Knock Out had won most with Smokescreen soon to follow. Miko had one or two wins to her name and of course, Jack had none.

"Why is it that you two win so much?!" Miko asked with a pout, crossing her arms. She rested her head on the boy's shoulder and glared at the screen that was flashing 'KO WINS!'.

"Well, when you get bored, you have to find something to pass the time. And sometimes, racing in our vehicle forms just isn't satisfying any more" Smokescreen explained with a show off tone in his voice.

"Besides, winning against this loony guy all the time." Knock Out punched Smokescreen's shoulder as the latter glared at him, "Gets boring."

"Haha, like you win all the time!"

"Maybe starting a relationship with 'Swept has made him softer than he originally was!"

Smokescreen rolled his optics and let out a dry laugh, "If anything, it's made me stronger!" With that, Smokescreen leapt and smashed his elbow into Knock Out as the two fell on the ground in a childlike matter.

With interest, Miko and Jack got off the couch and went to the railing behind them to see what could be the start of a spar. And Knock Out's screech was just the beginning.

"WATCH THE PAINT!"

And that was enough for someone to get a 'little' angry...

"STOP ACTING LIKE SPARKLINGS AND TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Blame Ratchet for spoiling the fun!" Miko sneered at the medic.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to a little spar!" Wheeljack agreed as he Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Dreadwing walked up to them, "And this has been bubbling between these two for ages!"

"Sorry guys. We're just working on something over here and we just need some time to figure it out," Raf apologised from his seat on Ratchet's shoulder, his eyes never leaving the computer that was sitting on his lap.

"What the frag is going on?" Apart from Soundwave, Ratchet and Raf, the group of Autobots turned to see two motorcycles entering the base. When they transformed, they revealed themselves to be Arcee and Windswept, interest sparking in their optics and from what they heard when they were arriving, something interesting was going on.

"Hey beautiful." Windswept blinked for only a second before Smokescreen had his lips on hers and his arm wrapped around her waist. The femme kissed him back as she placed a hand on his cheek, a smile tracing on her features.

"See what I mean about him becoming soft?!"

Windswept ignored the former Decepticon medic as she pulled away from Smokescreen, "Hey handsome. Can't talk sorry, I gotta go see Aqua and Star-"

"Ahhh yes, the normal girls chat at five p.m," Knock Out commented teasingly, "What are we talking about today girls? Clothes? Hair? Boys?!"

Windswept rolled her optics, "Haha, very funny! We're not femmes who worry about the way we look, you know!"

"Says the femme who I see in the mirror posing and trying all sorts of different dresses on when she goes on a human date with Smoke!"

Windswepts smile dropped to a frown when Wheeljack said that. And there were chuckles around her, including from her mech. So she elbowed him in the hip, forcing him to stand up straight and trying to keep a blank face.

"How do you know?!" Knock Out laughed at Windswept's screech to the Wrecker. At least he wasn't the only one worried about the way he looked. His optics searched for Arcee, who stood beside Bulkhead. When the femme found his optics and smiled, Knock Out smiled back and turned away, facing Wheeljack.

"I have my ways. Well, actually...no. Its Soundwave who has his ways."

Windswept faced the silent mech, who had turned around when he heard his name. His screen produced a normal face with a smile. One eye was close and its tongue was sticking out, irritating Windswept as the group roared in laughter. She was thankful when Ratchet smacked his arm, the silent mech's face on the screen disappearing and turning back to what he was doing beforehand.

"Since we were so rudely interrupted before." Ratchet waved off Knock Out as the latter continued, "Maybe we should spar in the training room. Ratchet won't have to worry about you crying so loudly when I kick your aft!"

"You'll be dead before you get to do that!"

"I'll see later, sweetspark," Windswept promised with a wave as Smokescreen waved back and headed off to the training room with Knock Out, Dreadwing, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Jack and Miko following.

Windswept and Arcee went to follow them before Arcee paused and looked at Bumblebee, who's back was turned to them, "You coming Bee?"

"**Raf's gotta go home soon so I'm gonna wait and drop him off,**" Bumblebee answered when he faced them, "**I'll see you guys tomorrow.**"

"Goodnight Bee!" The two femmes wished as they continued down the hallway to the training room.

"You wanna come hang out with us? We have high grade and Energon cookies. And I know you can't say no to them!"

Arcee shook her head, "Not tonight, 'Swept. I was gonna go see the spar. Seeing those two in a battle is sounding interesting and I don't wanna miss it. Maybe another time?"

"At least they have nothing to fight over." Arcee smiled, remembering the war that ended only four weeks ago. How times had changed – from fighting for Energon to now working to together to search for it. It was sight some of the Autobots never saw coming.

"They still have dignity."

Windswept laughed, "Good point!"

"Yeah," Arcee whispered in a daze, "I still can't believe that the war is over.."

"Me neither, but at least we're happy. And this was what every one of our fallen comrades would have wanted. I bet seeing us happy would make them happy," Windswept smiled as the reach the training room door, "Hey, if you ever wanna hang with us, just let us know!"

"Save me some Energon cookies, will ya?! See ya."

"Sure thing. Laters!" Arcee chuckled at the femme who bounced away to the end of the corridor before she turned right. The blue femme opened the door and was greeted by the amount of cheering going on. With a laugh, she entered the door and closed it once more.

Thank Primus the rooms in this base were soundproof!

* * *

><p>Well, I gotta go and update some stories so I'll catch y'all later! And please review – means everything to me! BYES!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth. _

While it is the weekend and I have finished most of my homework from school (Title pages are so last year!), I may as well spit out a chapter for this story. For any readers of 'The Hidden Stalker', I have finished the last chapters and they are ready to be posted. It is a matter of whether I am not focused on them and the fact that I sadly have homework to be completed.

All in all, I do not own anything other than Windswept, my OC's and this story. My second OC is making a début in this chapter and my (probably last one) other OC will show in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Optimus to Ratchet. Requesting Groundbridge.<strong>_"

Ratchet had to pull away from his focus on his work when the Prime's voice came through the com-link. So close, they were! They were _so_ close to figuring out what was causing the alarm to flash. And so far, they found nothing on Earth or throughout the solar system so that had to mean one place.

Cybertron.

They were starting a scan over their former home world when Rafael had to go home. And the boy still continued at home, finding information and sending it to the medic and Soundwave, who were beginning to pull an all-nighter. And that was when Optimus commed in.

"Coming Optimus." Ratchet had to press cancel on his scan that had nearly been completed. He was going to have to start it up later and that could tale ages to restart an already started scan.

The Groundbridge swirled to life when Ratchet locked onto Optimus' signal and where he was located. A blue and red truck roared through the Groundbridge followed by a silver and purple space jet. The two transformed into their bipedal forms as the medic pulled the switch up to close the portal. It was a nice sight to see Optimus and Megatron speaking on good terms and working together to protect Earth. Although they never really figured out why Megatron gave up. Of course he gave a reason, but they didn't believe that reason.

Maybe he just got bored of his losses.

Optimus' optics searched around the base. Where was everyone? Ratchet saw the question in his old friends optics.

"They're in the training room. Knock Out and Smokescreen started a war over dignity and I told them to take it in there. Everyone else followed them except Windswept who's gone to see Aquastrike and Starlight."

"Come on then, dear brother. We shall see who is getting the better of who," Megatron decided as he slowly made his way to hallway. He only stopped when he saw that his brother was hesitating.

"Go Optimus." Ratchet wasn't in the mood to have the Prime looking over his shoulder and see what he was up to. And he wanted Optimus to get involved with everyone else now that there was nothing to stress about.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do!" Ratchet growled and with that, Optimus made up his mind and wandered off with Megatron.

No one was going to get all pouty around Ratchet and get away with it, that's for sure. Ratchet made sure of it!

"Optimus. Why so anti-social?" Megatron asked as the two slowly walked down the hallway.

"I could ask the same about, my brother."

"I asked first."

Optimus chuckled lightly as he removed his mouth guard, "Megatron, I was a simple mech under the name of Orion Pax. Now I am Optimus Prime – my days of having fun were over the day the war started."

Megatron hummed, "I do apologise for letting the evil inside of me get the better. Had I known how to control my anger, we might not be standing on this very planet today."

And Optimus couldn't argue with that. During their travels, they walked past the stored relics. The Autobots were wary of letting their former enemies near their weapons thinking of it to be an ambush. However, the former evil Cybertronians proved their wariness wrong. After passing the phase shifter, the two stumbled upon a Insecticon pod. Upon closer inspection, Megatron was agape.

"I was wondering where that traitorous femme disappeared to."

"At least Arcee's revenge didn't cloud her judgement that time. And I am thankful she learnt her lesson."

"Ahhh yes, that small femme under the name of Arcee. She is quite the beauty, isn't she," Megatron commented, causing Optimus to hold his step. He was feeling a feeling he shouldn't have been feeling. He's a Prime, isn't he?

"You are saying that Arcee is a beautiful femme?"

"Of course. It's a wonder that she hasn't made a commitment to anyone yet," Megatron wondered.

Optimus continued walking, faster than normal, "Arcee had two very close partners killed during the war. One before her optics by Airachnid. And one by Starscream on the same day we meet our human friends."

"I was surprised when I returned from space to find that Starscream had killed Cliffjumper," Megatron began, before he heard Optimus growl lightly, "But that is matter to never be discussed of again."

The two walked in silence after that and Megatron knew why. He crossed the line with bringing up the death of Cliffjumper and the former Decepticon hated himself for it. He looked up at Optimus, their pace slowing to a normal speed.

"You seem to tense whenever I bring up Arcee's name and anything about her. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Megatron asked as Optimus stopped completely.

"Megatron, I am not in the best mood to discuss in matters with you tonight. Ask me tomorrow and maybe you will get some answers," Optimus insisted, tired of Megatron talking about the war and femmes.

"I am sorry, Optimus."

They came across the training room doors, but before they could enter, a femme appeared in front of them. She was the smallest of all Cybertronians on this planet, her helm only reaching Arcee's shoulder. Her upper body was white with little pink flames that went down her arm and legs. She also had pink flames on her winglets. On the insides of her hands, she has one little pink flower. And on the top of her helm, she had a gold star.

"Evening Optimus and Megatron," the femme spoke as she bowed before them.

"Starlight, please. There is no need to bow before us. We are just two simple mechs, that is all," Megatron insisted as Starlight stood up straight.

"O-Of course, I apologise. I was just on my way to the Energon storeroom to get a couple of cubes for me and my friends. Do you want anything while I'm down there?" Starlight asked.

"No thank you, Starlight. But thank you for the offer," Optimus answered as the femme waved goodbye and walked away.

Optimus was quite surprised at how the femme has changed. During the war, Starlight was shy and timid Autobot and could only trust her friends. It was because of her sister turning to dark side and her mother being killed before her. But now that the war had ended, everyone saw a happier and a bit crazier side of Starlight. It was best to keep her away from the high grade when they could.

"Forget Arcee, that Starlight is someone to keep an eye out for," Megatron whistled as he watched her turn left.

Optimus rolled his optics and entered the room with Megatron behind him and what they saw shocked them.

Knock Out had Smokescreen pinned onto the ground, his knee on his front while everyone was counting down. Energon cubes were placed on the tables, some splattered on the floor. Jack and Miko were surprisingly still at base, sitting on Arcee's and Bulkhead's shoulder as they yelled for either Knock Out or Smokescreen.

"I told ya being with Windswept would make ya soft!" Knock Out crowed as everyone was counting down the last two numbers.

Suddenly, Smokescreen kicked Knock Out from behind, sending the mech onto the ground above him onto his front. Instantly, the rookie bounced up and pinned the medic to the ground, Smokescreen's knee on his back and holding his servos so that there was no escape.

"Yeah? I also said that being with her has made me stronger!" Smokescreen yelled.

"THREE...TWO...ONE!"

"THE ROOKIE WINS!" Wheeljack cheered as everyone clapped.

Smokescreen slowly got up, putting pressure on the mech below him as he stepped on his back. Knock Out sighed in defeat as he slowly got up himself, but instead he rolled onto his back in shame. He was out of breathe from being beaten by the rookie. A medic like him was never going to succeed into defeating a mech like Smokescreen. Maybe next time.

As everyone dispersed into small groups, he closed his optics and rested where he was. But his rest was short-lived when he heard a voice speak to him.

"Need a hand?"

His optics flashed opened to see Arcee, her arms crossed and starring down at him, waiting for him to answer. The mech gaped as he looked at her beauty. Just by the way she was standing was making him churn inside. The femme looked hot from this angle. Shaking his head, he held out his hand and watched as Arcee's smaller one took it and helped him.

Once on his pedes, the mech looked down at the femme, "You're stronger than I realise. Maybe I should've taken you on."

"Hey, if you got destroyed by Smokescreen, then you would've had no chance against me!" Arcee laughed as she turned her back walked away to the corner of the room and grabbing a cube of Energon on the way.

Knock Out, unknowingly to himself, followed her. He was under her spell. She was vicious, but he liked vicious and he felt himself drawn to it. And the former Decepticon wondered why no other mech was.

Optimus watched from his seat as Megatron and Dreadwing talked beside him. He watched Knock Out and Arcee converse in the corner, a hand sometimes drifting over the others arm and vice versa. Just what were they up to was what Optimus wanted to know.

"So Arcee, I can't help but admit that you are a beautiful femme. A mech like no other would be drawn to your fire-"

"What's your point Knock Out?" Arcee asked impatiently as she saw Optimus looking over. She smiled at him but he turned away and faced Megatron and Dreadwing without a smile back. Before she could see more, Knock Out blocked her view.

"I was wondering Arcee, if you would like me to take you out on a date?" Knock Out asked nervously.

Arcee's optics widened, "You mean, like a human date?"

"Human or Cybertronian, whatever you decide."

* * *

><p>So. I guess that's it for now. Please read, review and anything else – it means everything to me. And it inspires me to write more chapters and stories. But it will only happen if I get emails saying someone has posted a review or is now following this story.<p>

LATERS!


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth. _

Ughhh, school is getting in the way guys and I don't like it! Its keeping me away from here and posting chapters. And now things are getting worse cause now I have a sore throat and I can hardly talk to anyone without coughing and hurting my throat. Sigh.

On another note, Transformers: Robots In Disguise 2015 will air its first episode in March 14th in America. If you are in Australia and New Zealand (like myself), then us lucky people will see it on Cartoon Network on February 21st. Write these dates down peoples! NOW!

- I only own my OC's Windswept and Starlight (My last OC is now being debuted in this chapter so I will add her in the next chapter).  
>- I also own the plot line to this story.<br>- Transformers Prime does not belong to me sadly. All characters and the show itself belongs to its amazing creators.

* * *

><p>Arcee just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. The way she acted when Knock Out asked her out on a date just made things between them a whole lot worse and she felt sick in her core...<p>

_Arcee hesitated when Knock Out asked her that. A date?! Knock Out wanted to take her out on a date. Did he really see her as a potential mate? Was Arcee supposed to be flattered by the offer? Did he do because it was the human way to tell someone their feelings for them? So many questions swirled in her head and it caused her stumble in her footing._

"_Whoa! You okay there, Cee?" Knock Out as he helped her stand._

_Arcee pushed him away, "I don't need your help!" When everyone heard her yell, they looked towards her. She shrugged it off and looked at Knock Out with a blush._

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Just whenever, Cee. I'll be around waiting."_

_Arcee had never run out of a room so fast in her life._

'I'll think about it'. The words appeared in her head. What was she so hesitant about? It was just Knock Out. And there was nothing to worry about, right? If Smokescreen and Windswept thought it was the right time to be together, then it must be. However, the femme was feeling so unsure.

And then there was the fact that the femme wasn't so sure about. Did Arcee have feelings for Knock Out? She didn't mind him, of course. But somehow, she felt a lingering feeling whenever someone brought up the mechs name and anything more about him. But she panicked whenever she thought about someone else. She just couldn't place her finger on who it was.

Arcee sighed and smacked her helm on the wall. Life was just so complicated. And it shouldn't have been since the war was over and they were living in peace. A familiar voice then came over her com-link.

"_**Hey Cee?**_"

She sighed when it was Knock Out, "Yes?"

"_**It's getting late and Jack needs to get home. Since you...walked out, do you mind if I take him home?**_"

Arcee couldn't be any more relived. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to be asking her all sorts of questions on why she left and more. "Thank you Knock Out, that'd be fine. Just get him straight home!"

"_**Will do. Have you thought about that 'thing' yet?**_"

"No, I'll talk to you tomorrow if I make up my mind."

"_**Okay then. Night 'Cee.**_"

"Night." With that, the com-link closed shut. Arcee slowly travelled down the hallway to her berthroom, ready for a sleepless night of thinking. Then she heard laughter coming from the end of the base. That's when she put two and two together and decided it might be best to discuss this...issue with some other femmes.

* * *

><p>"'Shut up, Star! Its not funny!"<p>

"Yes it is!" Starlight whispered as she laughed harder. The pink and white femme saw Windswept trying to keep a straight face, but with them looking at her, it was harder so she gave up and let out all the laughing she had held in.

Aquastrike sighed and stood up. She was an aqua blue femme with black stripes down her door-wings and legs. She was quite a bulky femme, but she still carries some feminine traits. She was Bulkhead's height and was quite the jumpy femme also. The femme walked over to a jug and poured more of the high grade into her cube before walking back and sitting down on a beanbag beside the couch.

"Look, all I did was attempt to tell Bulkhead how I feel about him. And then I tripped over something and we feel onto the ground, me ending up falling onto his chassis. Then I run away screaming in embarrassment. How is that funny?"

Starlight and Windswept didn't understand how Aquastrike couldn't think of what she did was funny. In the end, they gave up when Aquastrike gave them a glare that told them to.

"Okay, 'Swept," the bulky femme said, turning to her friend lying on the couch, her pedes dangling off the armrest.

"I'm listening!" Windswept answered as she placed her cube of high grade on the table in front of her.

"Truth Or Dare or Would You Rather?"

"Hmmm, Would You Rather?"

Aquastrike smiled and struggled to contain a laugh as she spoke, "Would you rather be attacked by an Insecticon or be squashed by Bulkhead?"

"Aww, you're mean!" Windswept pouted as she pointed at her lazily, "About Bulkhead I mean."

"Well, he is quite...big..."

Cue the endless laughter from Starlight. Aquastrike and Windswept just looked at her as she exploded in tears of laughing too hard. Why was Starlight so immature? Them and everyone else couldn't figure it out.

"Starlight!" That was when Starlight sobered up – she wasn't to keen on people calling her by her full name because that was when she knew she was in trouble. So Starlight ended her laughter. For now.

"Well, since I hate battling Insecticons because they are soooooo perverted-" She paused when her friends hummed in agreement, "-So I guess being squished by Bulkhead would be slightly better."

As the trio conversed, they failed to notice Arcee coming around the corner. But the femme paused before they could even see her anyway. She watched them talk with big smiles on their faces. She longed for their happiness.

"Arcee is looking a bit down lately, don't cha think?" Starlight began.

"Yeah, she is looking a bit tense," Aquastrike agreed, "I mean, the war is over but its like she's wanting something or someone else."

"Oh come on!" Windswept groaned as she swung her legs around so that she was sitting normally on the couch, "All she needs a good frag. Everyone knows that a femme gets tense when they haven't been with someone intimately in a while. Go tell a mech that she needs an interface and then she'll be happy just as much as the mech will be. Heck, maybe she'll fall in love finally!"

"How nice of you to say, 'Swept." Windswept's servos flew to her face when Arcee said that. Even Starlight and Aquastrike cringed and Starlight was in a wacky mood!

"Whoopsie!" the youngest femme yelled.

"I am sooooooo sorry, 'Cee! I had no idea that you were standing there. Please forgive me!" Windswept begged as she faced the femme.

"Ehh, maybe you're right," Arcee sighed as she down beside the blue and red femme, "I probably could do with someone in my life right now. You've got Smoke and I have no idea what these two have. But it looks like they could use a mech themselves!"

"HEY!" Aquastrike yelled, offended by the comment.

"Not called for," Starlight whispered with an angry tone.

"Nah, I know who they want, but I''ll tell you later," Windswept joked, whispering the last part before turning serious, "So what brings ya here? Is it those Energon cookies I mentioned earlier?" Windswept brought a plate up to Arcee of said Energon cookies.

Arcee took one before Windswept placed them back on the table, "Thanks, but no, its not for these cookies. It's a relationship problem."

"Oooohh," Starlight and Aquastrike whistled teasingly before shutting up when Arcee and Windswept glared at them both, "Sorry."

"Who's the lucky mech?"

"Well, I'll start from the start-"

Arcee told her story about how she approached Knock Out and helped him up before she explained the conversation she had with him. She also brought up how Optimus harshly turned away from her when she smiled. Then she told them how Knock Out had asked her out on a date and the way she reacted to it.

Starlight was about to express her on opinions, but as she opened her mouth, Windswept spoke with a shout.

"NO WAY!" Arcee jumped when the femme yelled, but she let her continue, "This could end badly if you say yes."

"How?" Starlight asked, confused.

"For starters, what if he tries to lead Jack into more racing? I mean, it could get nasty if Knock Out starts to get him into dangerous situations where his life could be put in danger. There's also the fact that he flirts with all the femmes – jealousy is a bad thing in a relationship and then next thing you know you break up and get all depressed-"

"WHOA! Back up! You do know Smokescreen gets jealous whenever you flirt with all the other mechs apart from Optimus, Ratchet and Megatron right?!" Aquastrike asked with a slight smirk.

"He knows and he told me that he doesn't really care. Just as long as I don't break up with him, I'm good!" Windswept answered.

"I never said that."

Windswept cringed when she heard her beloveds voice. The others just smirked as they all faced Smokescreen, the mech leaning up against the door frame. He had a look of wonder on his face after Windswept said what she said. And he knew that she knew that she was in trouble.

Placing her Energon cube on the table and grabbing a couple of Energon cookies, Windswept's lips turned into a thin line before she spoke, "Gotta go."

"Night Windswept!" The girls chorused as she left the room with Smokescreen trailing after her. They let out a laugh when they did leave. Then they became serious – they had a problem to deal with.

"Don't listen to her!" Arcee watched as Starlight got up from her beanbag and lazily wandered over to the couch where she sat beside Arcee with a wobble, "Listen to your spark!" She slurred as she pointed at Arcee's spark chamber, "If you wanna take a risk, then take it. Opportunities like that don't come round often!"

"Your drunk, aren't you?"

"NO!" Starlight denied with a slur, "I-I'm ok-kay!"

Arcee just looked at Aquastrike with a 'help-me!' look. The aqua blue femme just smiled, "When she's drunk, she tends to say really mature things like what she just said."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Starlight yelled as she smacked the table, the force knocking the plate of Energon cookies on the floor. She looked at them with pout on her face, "Awww man!"

"I'm with Star on this one, just listen to your spark. It'll tell you what to do," Aquastrike shrugged as she grabbed Starlight and threw her over her shoulder, "Come on Star. Time for bed!"

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Starlight screamed as Aquastrike walked out of the room. Arcee just laughed and watched.

"Hey, don't pick up all the mess we made. I'll come back and do it!" Aquastrike called from the hallway.

Arcee sighed and waited a few moments in thought. Once she had made up her mind, she got up and started walking to the door, knowing that she need to tell Knock Out what she felt about him.

_CRUNCH!_

Arcee moved her foot away to see squished Energon cookies on the ground. Her optics closed and then opened in irritation.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Typical Aquastrike.<p>

The femme always said she was going to do something. But she never came back to do it. And that's what had happened. Arcee had left to wash the crumbs off her foot and when she walked back through, Optimus was standing in her way, a cross expression on his face.

He had pointed to the room where all the mess were and Arcee knew she had to clean it up. He left her to it and she began. But while she was washing the Energon cubes and placing them in a draw, the femme had a question that was still showing up in her mind.

How did Optimus know where she was in the first place?

Arcee never saw him leave the training room. And at that point when she did leave, the room was a mess anyway so obviously he was angry about that. But to take it out on Arcee and have her clean the mess up on her own? That was a new low for the Prime. Whether Soundwave showed him or someone told him that Arcee was the last one to leave, the femme couldn't figure it out.

Now that she was done, she was walking down the hallway to see Knock Out. Once she reached the room that was his berthroom, she knock on it silently and waited for the mech to show up. When the door opened, she smiled and saw the handsome mech with a grin on his face.

"I've thought about and I've decided to say yes."

* * *

><p>Hmmmm, very interesting choice Arcee. Oh well, I gotta go get some rest. Not feeling to well now. But at least I got a chapter of this out to you.<p>

OH! One more thing before I go.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

I am single, but I love it. No boyfriends, no heartbreak, nothing! And I enjoy every moment of it. Sadly however, a guy has recently expressed his love for me and I gotta find away to let him down gently. But never let a guy or girl stand in the way! If you are single and loving it every day, then good on ya for having a life!

And to everyone who has someone, I hope you guys have a great Valentines and cherish each other like there's no tomorrow. If they are truly 'the one', then I know you guys will have a good day anyway!

BYES!


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth. _

Hello, hello! Been an interesting week for me. Had its ups and downs. One down is sadly bullying. But it was resolved as soon as it was started. Although I don't believe that they meant their apology. However, an up that I had was getting an award for science at the Year 10 (9th Grade) Assembly. Was a bit surprised mainly because science is not my strong point. But an award is an award and I'll accept it either way.

- Windswept, Starlight and Aquastrike all belong to me.

- I also own the plot line to this story.

- Transformers Prime does not belong to me sadly. All characters and the show itself belongs to its amazing creators.

* * *

><p>"Morning everyone."<p>

Everyone turned to the hallway where a wobbly Starlight was slowly walking from. The femme had her hands on the wall so that she wouldn't fall over. After waking and rushing to the bathrooms to flush out her tanks, she decided to head to the main room. When she heard giggling, she looked up so suddenly that she groaned and held her forehead. That's when she remembered what state she was in last night.

She was drunk.

"Hello Starlight." Now knowing that she was hungover, she slowly looked up to see Aquastrike and Windswept looking at her with smirks. Aquastrike had her arms crossed while the blue and red femme had her hands on her hips.

"Ratchet? Is it just me or am I actually seeing four Aquastrikes and Windswepts?" Starlight asked as she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, only to groan when her helm ached in the action.

"Primus, I hope there's only one of each!" Ratchet mumbled as he helped Starlight to the medical berth and gave her a special brew of Energon.

"Hey Aqua?" Aquastrike turned around at her nickname and was met by Arcee, who looked very annoyed.

"Thanks for cleaning up last night."

"I'm so sorry!" The aqua blue femme apologised quickly, "Star was so drunk that when I put her in her berth, she just kept getting up and screaming. I'm so thankful that these rooms were soundproof. By the time she had finally gone, I went back to clean up but it was already clean."

"Yeah. I had to do 'cause Optimus saw the mess you guys made," Arcee grumbled with a sour look on her face.

"I'll go tell him that we made the mess." And with that, Aquastrike stomped over to the Prime and spoke to him.

When Arcee turned to face Windswept, the latter had grabbed the blue femmes are and ran down the hallway where she nearly threw Arcee into the wall. Arcee was lucky to regain her footing before looking up at Windswept with a 'what-the-hell' look.

"So...what did you say to Knock Out?"

Arcee rolled her optics and smiled. She had to tell Windswept this. Her only issue was that the femme would blurt it out to everyone because the she can't keep a secret. And besides, they'd find out eventually anyway. So what was the point?

"I said yes!" Windswept's mouth opened in shock. When her jaw would not lift to close, Arcee had to gently pull up her jaw up.

"I'd say that you made a bad choice, but it's not my place to comment. Uhmmm, congrats?" Windswept congratulated awkwardly.

"Thank you," Arcee smiled as the two walked back to the main room slowly, "He's gonna take me to a cafe-sorta place at lunch, then we're gonna drive and just talk. And later on, when the sun's setting, we're gonna just watch it together."

"Talk about romantic!" Windswept laughed before becoming serious, "Okay, a couple of things: A), by café, do you mean the place where Jack works? KO or something?"

"...Maybe..."

"Trust Knock Out to find a place that is named after his initials," Windswept muttered before looking at Arcee, "B) Drive and talk?"

"Yeah, just a simple drive. We're gonna drive to the other side of town, not this side and just talk."

"Okay," Windswept slowly nodded, "And C) by watching the sunset, you mean making out?"

Arcee's optics widened as she looked at her friend. She was got to be kidding right? Arcee hopped so, "'Swept! We're just taking things slow. We haven't discussed kissing and interfacing-"

"I've heard enough!" Windswept cringed, "Just do whatever you guys wanna do, but just be careful."

"What are you? My mother?" Arcee asked with strange look on her faceplates.

"You're older than me!" Windswept yelled, "But you were looking out for me when me and Smoke got together. I'm just being sure to return the favour."

Arcee looked at her with a dry smile, "I was that overbearing?"

"You have no idea."

"Anyway, I'm leaving at two so I better go get Jack. I hope he's not working today or I'm screwed!" With a laugh, Arcee transformed and took off.

Windswept was worried however. So she placed a finger on her audio receptor and spoke in the com-link, "Aqua. Star. Girls meeting at half past one!"

* * *

><p>"So she's doing this because of you Starlight?"<p>

When Aquastrike and Starlight heard of the emergency meeting, they rushed to their hang-out room to see what was wrong. Well, Aquastrike rushed; Starlight slowly wandered over there. The special brew Ratchet made was a formula that helped the pain of hangover away and it took several hours to be processed fully.

Starlight looked up to Windswept with a confused faceplate, "What?"

"Star, you said that Arcee should go for it and follow her spark. And something about how those opportunities like that don't come 'round often," Aquastrike explained.

"I said that?" Starlight asked. With a shake of her head, she placed her head into her hand that was leaning on her knee. She sighed and muttered, "What a surprise."

"Star, I really wish you'd use that maturity when you're NOT drunk. Please?"

"I'm sorry 'Swept," Starlight apologised, "But you know I get outta hand when I'm drunk!"

"Pssh, don't rub it in!" Aquastrike sarcastically groaned.

"Guys its ten to," Windswept noticed as she headed to the exit of the room, "We've gotta go after them!"

* * *

><p>"After you Madame," Knock Out purred as he opened the doors to the KO Diner.<p>

Arcee smiled as she walked, wearing her normal leather suit she always wore on her motorcycle. The two had decided to take both their vehicles just in case something was near them and they had to get rid of it. But it was only a precaution since the Decepticons were no longer and MECH had been disbanded.

Knock Out followed her, wearing a tight red t-shirt and black jeans. The t-shirt was so that he could show off his human muscles to Arcee, who at first was very impressed. He laughed off and believed that he was stronger than some of the other Cybertronians. Arcee didn't believe him and she ended up laughing.

The two walked over to a booth in the corner where they were able to keep an eye on their vehicle forms just in case a rogue Decepticon was near by. On the way over, they grabbed a menu each so that they could order. They sat across from each other, smiles on their faces.

"So, you come here often?" Knock Out purred with a wink. He watched Arcee's movements, which include her hand rubbing her forehead as she chuckled.

"Only to drop off and pick up Jack when he's working," Arcee purred back.

Knock Out shook his head and laughed, "I mean, for a date or something else,"

Arcee's eyes widened and then a chuckle escaped her lips, "No, I'm one of those loner types, you know?"

"I wouldn't believe it for a second!"

As the two conversed and laughed, they failed to notice three familiar figures walking in and taking a seat opposite them. One of the girls, who had blonde hair with the odd pink streak and wearing a pink polka-dot blouse, blue skinny jeans and pink go-go-boots, was wearing black sunglasses and kept looking down. Obviously, we know who this was.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Starlight whispered as she held her head.

"I agree with hungover." Starlight smacked Aquastrike on the arm when she said that, "Why can't we waste our time on some video games or driving or something?"

"Yeah. Somewhere I can stay out of the sun and away from high grade!"

"Man, just how hungover are you?" Aquastrike asked with a bizarre look on her face as she watched her friend pull out a hat and stick it on her head.

"Focus guys!" Windswept yelled at them as she pulled her black with red and blue streaks of hair back into a ponytail so that it was off her face. She was wearing a red singlet top with a matching lace jacket, black tights and high heel shoes.

"Calm down 'Swept!" Aquastrike yelled as she adjusted her jacket. She was wearing a white singlet over an aqua blue one with denim shorts and matching sandals. The two girls told her to shush instantly.

A few minutes passed before a brown-haired girl of the age of a possible 18 appeared with a note pad and pencil, "Welcome to KO Drive-In, where the patties are a knock out. May I take your order?"

Starlight answered almost instantly, "A bottle of water please!"

"Actually, make that three," Windswept muttered impatiently, trying to get rid of the girl so that they could focus on what they came in for.

"Okay, three waters. Anything else?" The girl asked as she wrote something in her notepad.

Aquastrike hummed and looked at the menu, "Yeah, can I have the-"

"NO! Nothing else, thank you!" Windswept answered, jolting her two friends as they looked at her. Starlight just shook her head, the loudness hurting her head.

"I'll be back soon with the drinks." With that, the girl wandered away to the counter.

Aquastrike looked at her friend with a snarl, "What the frag, 'Swept?"

"Just shut up and keep an eye on them!" Windswept growled as they continued to watch what was happening opposite them.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed. Three empty bottles of water were on the table as well as three empty packets of chips. Starlight was playing with the last chip she had grabbed from her bag, pulling it apart and sniffing it.<p>

"Human food always surprises me."

Windswept looked up instantly, moving Aquastrikes head from her shoulder as the latter snored loudly. When she was pushed to the other side, she woke up with a jolt.

"I'm awake!"

Windswept looked towards the opposite booth where Knock Out and Arcee were supposed to be. There was a problem however, and that problem was that Knock Out and Arcee weren't there any more. And this freaked Windswept out.

"Guys, they've gone!" the blue and red girl yelled as she got up and began walking out.

Aquastrike and Starlight followed her as the waitress ran to them when they exited out the door, a furious look on her face.

"HEY! You're supposed to pay for that!" She was shocked when she couldn't see the three girls. With a sigh, she walked back in and began getting her wallet out.

Outside, the three girls hadn't disappeared really. Their holoforms had fizzled out and had returned to their vehicle forms. Once their engines had started up, they drove off and followed the blue and red femme.

"'Swept, we don't get it. Why are you so worried about Arcee and Knock Out together?" Aquastrike asked as they headed out onto the highway.

"Because I believe that Knock Out has a little bit of Decepticon left in him. Even after a month, I still can't trust them guys. I'm sorry, but I really can't," Windswept explained.

"Everyone's in the same boat – I've overheard Dreadwing saying that he thinks we're just planning an attack on them," Starlight added.

"We understand 'Swept. I mean, after you're history with Knock Out-"

"That's none of your business!" Windswept growled as she sped up, forcing the two girls behind her to sped up also.

"And what Knock Out and Arcee do are NONE of your business. Just let them be happy and together in peace, okay? And if something happens, then you know you'll be there for Arcee to comfort her," Starlight decided.

Windswept paused for a couple of seconds, thinking over what Starlight had said. She sighed and finally spoke, "Maybe you're right Star. Its really not my business."

"Good," Starlight said, "Now come, lets get out of this sun and back to base." With that, the pink and white motorcycle sped off and headed down to where the base was.

"Maybe she is more mature than we realise," Aquastrike mentioned as the two followed Starlight.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tonight Knock Out, I had a really great time."<p>

After their lunch at the KO diner, the two got to have a small drive around the town before watching the sunset on a cliff. The scene was romantic and even though Arcee was not one for romance, she found herself enjoying every moment. Knock Out knew how to look after a femme!

"You're welcome, dearest Arcee. Just be thankful I saw those three femmes that were watching us," Knock Out laughed as they finally got to Arcee's room.

The two were quiet as they looked into each others eyes, looking for that spark that they had been feeling. By then, everyone else had gone to bed and hopefully, no one was watching them.

Arcee spoke after a few minutes, "Did you wanna come inside?"

"Only if you want me too." Arcee moved her eyes away from Knock Out and opened her door. Knock Out followed her, wondering why she wanted him in her room for tonight.

He never left her room.

* * *

><p>Things are getting interesting.<p>

If you don't want me to spoil any part of this story, please turn away right now!

Anyways, for those who are wondering when Starscream will make an appearance in this story, I plan to add him soon. I'm guessing round about chapter 6. This story, depending on the reviews and the ideas, I am aiming to be long. But full of smallish chapters. I aim at about 5-6 pages on LibreOffice (Microsoft Word and my computer do not agree).

The peoples who don't like story spoilers can come back now!

I hope you guys have a good week and hopefully, another chapter should be out next weekend. I am aiming at one chapter each week or weekend. If not, then hopefully the second weekend. But of course, school standing in my way. :(

SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth._

Obviously I'm not doing a very good job of keeping my promises of updating once every weekend. I apologise for that but the stress of bullying and homework are getting in the way so it's a couple of things I've managed to put aside now and bring you this chapter. Again I apologise.

- Windswept, Starlight and Aquastrike all belong to me.

- I also own the plot line to this story.

- Transformers Prime does not belong to me sadly. All characters and the show itself belongs to its amazing creators.

* * *

><p>Two months passed.<p>

Everyone was changing after the night Knock Out and Arcee had. That was because whenever the two entered the room, hand in hand, everyone and everything would just turn to silence. No one dared to mention anything about them while they were in the same room in fear of them being judged by the comments. And it had them on edge as well as silent.

Except for three certain femmes in their lounge room where they were discussing the possibilities of the silence and the behaviour of every Cybertronian.

"One of the mechs probably has a crush on her or something," Aquastrike wondered, "And they're jealous."

"As long as that mech isn't Smokescreen, I couldn't give a scrap!" Windswept shrugged, "Its not our business so why should we bother?"

"This comes from the girl who two months ago wanted to know every little detail," Starlight laughed.

Windswept sighed, "You're more mature than you realise, Star. Especially since you haven't even touched the high grade in a couple of months. What's happening there, huh? Have you broken up with you're other half?!"

"I've been savin' it! Haven't you heard? A big party's coming up and I've been forced to stay away from it so that we can have it in the rec room tonight!" Starlight revealed.

Aquastrike and Windswept had mouths agape, "Tonight?!"

"Tonight! Be there or be square!" Starlight squealed as she bounced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Aquastrike just laughed, "I bet she'll have a hangover worse than the last time! No one can keep her away from the high grade and everyone knows it!"

"Hmm," Windswept hummed, "I think I might pass it."

"WHAT!" Aquastrike yelled at her, "You have to go! We can't have a party without you, 'Swept!"

"Yeah, but Optimus probably won't be there. And what if I frag things up with Smokescreen? Come on Aqua, I don't wanna hurt him," Windswept explained with a pout.

"I'm guessing this has something do with him overhearing that you flirt with all the other mechs even when you do it with him in the room?"

"...Shut up..."

Aquastrike laughed before changing the subject, "Optimus will come 'round. He came and saw the little party the other night with Megsy. That's a slow start!"

"Yeah, but Optimus has other things to worry about. Such as making sure he's sober and making sure no ones making crucial mistakes," Windswept pointed out, "But what you said is right. What Optimus was doing was hopefully opening up and letting Orion Pax show through. Baby steps, Aqua. Baby steps."

"Haha! I overheard that he used to be a party animal back in the day! What I'd give to see him let himself loose!"

Windswept just chuckled at her friend, "I bet that includes your crush on Bulk!"

"When I say anything, I mean anything!"

"You never said that," Windswept stated dryly.

Aquastrike just stared at her blankly, "The point is I just want you to let yourself loose! For us and since the war ended three months ago! Please?"

"Ohhhh, all right," Windswept gave up as Aquastrike cheered, "Just don't let me near the high grade."

"Depends when Starlight gets there!"

Windswept faked a horror face, "Maybe she's there already."

"Let's make sure there's enough for tonight," Aquastrike decided as she and Windswept got up and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Arcee sighed sitting up on her berth as she watched her mech Knock Out pace left to right and so on. He was trying to get the femme to come as her 'date' to the three month anniversary party he had been planning with Starlight and Wheeljack. So far, he wasn't having much luck convincing her. And now, he was starting to get a little frustrated. Arcee was more stubborn than he realised. Maybe he should start listening to Windswept from now on.<p>

"I said no KO," Arcee said sternly, using her mechfriend's nickname as Knock Out went down on his knees and grabbed her hand, "Why do you want me to go?"

"Because nothing is ever fun without you!" Knock Out answered as he kissed her hand, "Please Arcee!"

"No."

Knock Out sighed, "Aww come on. You're sounding like Optimus. Since he doesn't party-"

"Fine, I'll go!" Knock Out jumped when Arcee yelled at him. He was pleased that she was now coming with him. He moved up and kissed her lightly.

"Good, now come on! The party's soon to start!" With that, Knock Out helped his girlfriend up and they walked out of the room.

Little did Knock Out know that Arcee only said yes so that he would shut up about Optimus. She was nothing like him and refused to be compared to that Prime.

* * *

><p>When Windswept and Aquastrike arrived, everyone was there apart from Optimus, Ratchet, Rafael and Soundwave. Amongst the Autobots were also Jack and Miko. As the two femme's looked around, they noticed everyone looking bored and glum. Thats when they realised who else was missing.<p>

Starlight.

"Yo Star! Where are you?" Aquastrike asked her friend through the comlink

"_**In my berthroom. I think I might **__**pass tonight's party.**_"

"Don't you dare Starlight! You're the life of this party! And there's heap of High Grade Energon here just waiting to be drunken!" Aquastrike growled at her friend

Windswept was pleading as she could tell that Starlight wasn't listening to the aqua blue femme, "Please Star, you were the one who planned this and now you're turning into a party pooper. We can play some party games with this High Grade. I've gotta good one I know!"

Everyone turned to the door when it suddenly banged open. And there were big smiles appearing when Starlight appeared. Her hips were titled to the side and her hands were raised, one hand holding a cube of high grade and another hand was having her palm facing the roof. There was an evident smirk on the small femme's face as she spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlebots! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone cheered as the lights flickered different colours. Wheeljack started up the music thanks to Knock Out who made a playlist of songs that everyone could dance to. Everyone started to talk and soon the noise was getting louder and louder.

Aquastrike smiled at her friend, "In the words of Starlight, lets get this party going!"

* * *

><p>Optimus watched Rafael cuddled up on the couch. The boy was sound asleep with his glasses placed weirdly on his face. His laptop wasn't on, but it was still open with papers scattered across it and the table. The Prime blinked for a moment when Ratchet came over to the boy and gently draped a human sized blanket over his body. He also lightly pressed on the laptop, closing it before returning to work.<p>

"Rafael's not due home until ten o'clock. I will wake him in half an hour to take him home," Ratchet muttered as he looked up at the screen.

"I am surprised by how much you notice and look after Rafael."

Ratchet's optics widened and he turned around to face his old friend, "I thought I was talking to Bumblebee."

Optimus looked at the medic with concern. He raised an optic ridge questioningly. The orange and white Cybertronian sighed and turned to the screen once more.

"I apologise Optimus. Lately I have been confused and focused on this signal on Cybertron. I am worried something is on our former planet and harming it. But I am afraid of stirring whatevers there and bringing it here to Earth where it could harm us."

"Do you recognise the signature?" Optimus questioned as he zoomed his optics in the screen, hoping to recognise it himself.

"I believe I do, but I cannot be sure until Soundwave comes back from scouting with Laserbeak," Ratchet answered with a sigh, "If this signature is what I believe it is Optimus, then our peace will be disturbed."

"Ratchet," Optimus began, now recognising the signature and remembering its horrible affects, "Windswept still managed to pull through-"

Ratchet snorted, "Barely."

Optimus was tired of the medic's negativity, "With Windswept as one of the first experimented with this...disease, we posses an advantage with the knowledge of what it does and the cure."

"I remember bringing the cure here," Ratchet smiled as he faced his old friend, "Its in my quarters." Then his smile turned into a frown at another thought, "The cure is locked with a code only Windswept knows. What if she's poisoned with it once more?!"

"I know that Windswept won't tell us simply. She will tell us when the time is right. However, when Megatron and the others joined us, he took the Cortical Psychic Patch with them-"

"Optimus! You don't understand! Using the patch will risk exposure to other innocent Cybertronians! They could collapse instantly!" Ratchet yelled in a panic, "I'm sorry Optimus, but I'm fearing that if don't get that code from Windswept, then we might lose one of own."

Optimus rested a hand on his old friend's shoulder, "Ratchet. I know how much pain you are still in. But Windswept is still thanking you everyday for saving her life. And I know that anyone else that was in Windswept's condition when she poisoned would be doing the same. Do not lose hope, my dear friend. We are here with you and we know that you are not alone if this situation turns fatal."

Ratchet huffed and turned back to the controls, "Just go Optimus. Leave me in peace."

Optimus nodded and walked away, knowing all to well that Ratchet just needed some space to cool off.

* * *

><p>The party turned into more than just talking, dancing and drinking. After bumping a very drunk Starlight out of the way and being called clumsy and useless, Megatron, now a bit too drunk, challenged the femme to an arm wrestle. Starlight accepted it almost instantly and Thats when they sat down and prepared to duel.<p>

Dreadwing, Knock Out, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Jack stood behind Megatron, hoping that the former Decepticon Warlord would show would he was really like as a gladiator. Arcee, Windswept, Aquastrike and Miko stood behind Starlight, hoping that Starlight was going to prove victorious.

"It seems that when it comes to fans, I am already winning!" Megatron slurred.

"She's gonna kick your aft anyway!" Aquastrike screeched at the former Decepticon before he sent a glare at her.

Wheeljack, who decided that it might have been best to stay out of the way, was the referee. He smiled and raised his hand, "IN THREE...TWO...ONE! WRESTLE!"

Megatron and Starlight grabbed each other's hands and began the battle. At first Megatron began to ease ahead, watching Starlight's pained face as he prepared for victory. The noise was becoming a distraction to Megatron however and the femmes knew that there was hope. So Starlight jumped up onto the table and forced Megatron's hand down, earning victory as the girls cheered and danced around.

"IN YOUR FACE!" The girls yelled as Wheeljack grabbed Starlight's arm and held it up.

"STARLIGHT WINS!"

"And that," Starlight began, jumping off the table and wobbling a little bit as she placed all feet back on the ground. Aquastrike had to stabilize her as the pink and white femme continued, "Is how you win!"

Megatron huffed and walked away with a wobble as Starlight trailed after him, teasing him to no end. Arcee laughed before she felt arms she was becoming familiar to wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe we should leave before we make a mistake."

Arcee was surprised, "How very mature of you." The femme moved so that she was now facing Knock Out. She had stand on the tip of her toes to reach Knock Out's lips. Damn him for being taller than her.

"Hey guys!"

Damn Windswept for ruining the moment.

Arcee pulled away as she smiled at Windswept and Smokescreen, Windswept took one look behind her before moving out of Arcee's view. Across the room, Starlight and Megatron were dancing closely as everyone else continued talking.

"We're just about to leave! What are you guys up to?" Arcee yelled over the music.

Smokescreen coughed loudly, "We're doing the same thing! Are you guys interested in a small drink?"

"Not tonight, Smokey! We're calling it a night!" Knock Out huffed as he pulled Arcee with him to the exit.

Smokescreen pouted, "No one calls me Smokey!"

"Shut up you!" Windswept yelled as she watched Starlight and Megatron still dancing, "Maybe we should take Star to her room and rest before she gets an aching helm for the rest of this week!"

"Aqua's here and she'll look out for her!" Smokescreen insisted as pulled his beloved to the door, "Come on, I want to go to berth."

Windswept starred at him dryly, "Really? You want me for berth?!"

Smokescreen's optics softened, "Just to cuddle with..."

"I can't say no to that!" Windswept decided as the two left the room, knowing that Starlight was in good hands with Aquastrike watching every move the pink and white femme makes.

However, Aquastrike was talking to someone else. And that someone else was Bulkhead. And most people knew that Bulkhead was a distraction to Aquastrike and already it was working.

* * *

><p>So that's it for now. Hopefully I can get another chapter I next week.<p>

BYES!


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary – When Knock Out and Arcee start to get close, everyone sees an unexpected change in themselves because of it. So its up to Windswept and her friends to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Starscream has got a couple of new Decepticons under his belt since the end of the war and he'll do whatever it takes for him to rise and become the new leader of Earth. _

Hello! Well, I'm very tired and it is still daytime. Sigh, what's a writer to do. Well, I know what I will do and that is post a chapter for one of my favourite stories of course! And this chapter is a wee bit longer just because I haven't been keeping my promise of updating once a week. Maybe I should just change it to once every fortnight. It'd certainly work for me since I have about two weeks left till the holidays! YIPPEE!

Anyways, let's get rolling!

- Windswept, Starlight and Aquastrike all belong to me.

- I also own the plot line to this story.

- Transformers Prime does not belong to me sadly. All characters and the show itself belongs to its amazing creators.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of night, a silent figure wandered the desert. The figure was known to us though. He was known to everyone. His raspy voice let out a sigh as he kicked a small rock out of the way. His wings twitched as he thought of how he ended up this way. Alone.<p>

He was practically doomed.

Starscream looked up as he wandered under the familiar arch. On the horizon, he found the place that he had been calling home for a while. The Harbinger. Complete with all that he needed, a Groundbridge, medical supplies and working controls. There was one thing missing from this the deserted ship.

Energon.

Starscream searched high and low for what he and every other Cybertronian craved and needed. He could only find the tiniest scrap of it and he only barely got away with it.

With Optimus and Megatron now working together, there was nothing left to fight for. But Starscream knew there was one thing left that could keep them all happy. And that was if Cybertron was alive.

So Starscream decided that when he was stronger with endless stacks of Energon, he'd search for other Decepticons still wanting their home.

But as soon as he entered the Harbinger, an alarm was set off. Maybe his plans were being kicked off earlier than he wanted to. Starscream hummed as he placed the Energon on a berth and looked at the screen. A signal was flashing and that could only mean one thing.

A Cybertronian signal was alive on Cybertron

Starscream was cautious as he took to the skies. This could be a trick and he knew that if he wasn't careful, the silver mech would be doomed and would possibly have to live as a slave. He had suffered enough and he didn't want to be a slave to anyone. It was one of the many reasons why he left the Decepticons and tackled the world on his own. That and that ruthless Airachnid were the two main ones.

The darkness that was space was comforting along with the twinkling of stars. Although Starscream found this stupid, he always believed that each star represented a human who had lost their life. Now and then, he would find a new star, knowing that a life had just been taken away.

"What do we have here?" Starscream asked himself in a mutter as he flew closer to Cybertron. His scanners were going crazy. Obviously it wasn't just a Cybertronian, but something else.

The silver mech stuttered as he watched a familiar space jet enter as green and blue Spacebridge. Starscream quickly deactivated his sensors, knowing that Soundwave would be able to track him. That wasn't what Starscream wanted.

As he entered Cybertron, he followed the path of where the signals were emanting from. The scanners were out of control. There were two signals now and something unknown to him flashed also.

It was then that he reached a familiar sight. All those years ago were he left someone behind that he shouldn't have. The Decepticon he left behind was a key asset to the game, but now that there's nothing left to the game, Starscream was hoping that that very important Decepticon as well as some other players would return to the playing field.

Starscream transformed and wandered over the wreckage that was the Spacebridge. The same bridge that Arcee and Cliffjumper took to Earth to escape Cybertron. Starscream laughed as he remembered the day that he took Cliffjumper's spark. He remembered the day Arcee figured it out and nearly scrapped him for it. Man that femme had some issues!

Starscream flinched and turned behind him when he heard a noise. He looked around, zooming in to make sure nothing was stalking him. Once he felt that it was safe, he turned back around and was meet with a familiar face that shocked him.

* * *

><p>Eyes opened and looked. They closed once more. Then the femme groaned and onlined her optics permanently. Her helm was pounding viciously, like the Cybertronian equivalent to a train rammed her helm. She tried to get up but something was holding her down.<p>

Starlight gasped as she saw the arm wrapped around her waist. She followed the arm up and behind her and nearly screamed at the sight.

Megatron.

He was sleeping contently, meaning that he hadn't woke up yet. Starlight held her helm and sighed. How did things end up this way?

She looked around and she knew that this wasn't her room. Then she looked at her body. The armour had come off and was scattered all over the room. Starlight groaned once more; she slipped out from under Megatron's large and silver-grey arm and slowly stood up to grab her armour.

She was going to have to learn her lesson some day. Today just wasn't that day.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Wheeljack groaned as they sat in the main room. Ratchet had just given them the special Energon that they watched Starlight take nearly every second week. Speaking of Starlight, they looked at each other and they wondered how the femme was doing.<p>

"Man you guys are so out of it!" Miko yelled, almost laughing as she and Jack heard them groan at the loudness of her voice.

"Miko, please!" Wheeljack whimpered as he held his helm with the ice pack Ratchet gave him.

"You guys were pretty drunk last night though," Jack smirked.

Bulkhead grumbled in annoyance, "We weren't that drunk!"

"Dude!" Miko was almost laughing, "You trying to slide around on the floor and acting like Skipper off the 'Penguins of Madagascar!"

"Ohhhhh."

Wheeljack snorted, "Haha, at least I didn't do anything that stupid!"

"Uhhhh Jackie?" Jack began, "You were acting like Rico!"

Wheeljack was confused, "Oh, and what does he do?"

"He vomits useful things for the penguins to use," Miko pointed out dryly as Wheeljack looked up at her.

"What was I trying to hawk up?"

"Grenades."

Wheeljack groaned and looked down, embarrassed by what he had done the night before. Bulkhead looked up at Miko with questioning optics, "How did you even know what we were up to last night anyway? You guys left almost straight after the arm wrestle!"

Miko was in fits of laughing so Jack spoke for her, "Aquastrike."

The two Autobots were keen to remember that name and also made a little note to talk to her when they were feeling better.

* * *

><p>"SHOCKWAVE?!"<p>

Starscream couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was the one-eyed Decepticon scientist, looking very healthy like nothing happened. The former SIC of the Decepticons was petrified as he stood before him. How did he survive the Spacebridge explosion all those years ago?

"Starscream. It has been some time," Shockwave greeted before turning away and grabbing some equipment.

"H-How have you been?" Starscream asked with a stutter, still not believing that before him was Shockwave.

Shockwave turned around, "I sense your stuttering. Do you wish to discuss something else?"

"NO!" Starscream yelled in panic. The one-eyed Decepticon didn't flinch at the seeker's yelling. Starscream looked down, "May I accompany you on whatever you are doing?"

Shockwave at first wanted to tell the seeker to frag off. But the one-eyed mech had overheard of the end of the war. He decided that since he was still keen on continuing this war, he better show Starscream what he had been up to. Shockwave transformed and drove away slowly.

Starscream hummed to himself, "One of those." He transformed into his fighter jet form and slowly trailed behind the scientist.

* * *

><p>The Groundbridge swirled to life as Ratchet waited for the Cybertronians on the other side to appear. Optimus and Soundwave waited too as Arcee and Knock Out talked in the corner, smiles too obvious to ignore. They all were waiting for Smokescreen and Windswept to walk through with more Energon.<p>

And then they appeared with smiles as well, carting around Energon. Optimus was getting tired of everyone smiling so much – why couldn't he have someone to smile about?

"Arcee, help Windswept and Smokescreen collect the Energon," Optimus instructed.

Arcee nodded and pulled Knock Out to help her. They chatted quietly with small laughs. But Optimus wasn't having any of it.

"Knock Out. Where do you think you're going?"

Knock Out didn't stutter when he turned around to face the Prime, "I was going to help Arcee and the others. They can't do it by themselves." Knock Out turned around and attempted to walk to the Groundbridge. He was stopped again.

"I'm afraid that is NOT an option. You are scheduled for patrol," Optimus announced. When Knock Out sighed in irritation, Optimus growled, "Everyone does their share of duty. I suggest you follow through before you find yourself cleaning the wash-racks, something that I'm sure you don't want to do."

Knock Out gave Arcee a kiss goodbye before transforming and driving away through the exit in a huff. Skids marks showed his anger. Arcee looked at Optimus angrily.

"You better have a reason why you got angry at Knock Out. He didn't do anything!"

"Do you want to clean the wash-racks?"

Arcee sighed and entered the Groundbridge to help Windswept and Smokescreen. Once they were gone, Optimus looked at Ratchet and Soundwave, the medic with a hint of concern for his friend.

"Optimus? Have you been having a lack of recharge?"

Optimus blinked, "No Ratchet. Why do you ask?"

Ratchet nearly laughed, "You go and nearly blow off Knock Out's head and when I ask if a lack of sleep has affected your anger, you ask why I'm asking!" Ratchet slammed his fist on his keypad behind him, "Have you gone mad?!"

"I apologise old friend. I have been concerned about the recent signals you provided your information with. I hope you forgive me."

Ratchet snorted, "You're apologising to the wrong Autobot. In fact, there's two you need to apologise to."

"And I will explain to everyone what's going on before I give Knock Out and Arcee a personal apology. Is that all right with you?" Optimus decided with a tint of anger still bubbling.

"Hmph, I suppose. You better mean those apologies to before I try to find out what's going on in your head!" Ratchet snarled. Soundwave, who was still beside Ratchet, held a picture on his screen. The medic smiled before turning to the Prime with a threatening look, "Don't say anything you might regret."

Optimus was confused until Soundwave turned and showed him the picture of the cortical psychic patch being used on Megatron when the Autobots were searching for the cure of the Cybonic Plague that had nearly killed Optimus. And had reawoken Megatron when he took over Bumblebee's mind.

Optimus sighed and nodded in defeat. He walked off to the hallway with his helm hung low. Maybe he did need a recharge.

* * *

><p>Flying slowly was painful. Flying slowly while a slow Decepticon scientist drove to his location was even more painful. Starscream was a flyer who enjoyed the wind rushing through his wings. And he was so bored that he almost decided to take off and go back home. But if he had any chance of leading the Decepticons he better take every opportunity that was there.<p>

They arrived at an abandoned Science Lab, probably the same one Shockwave worked in when the war was still heating up. The doors opened automatically as Shockwave drove in. Starscream followed him, the doors closing behind the Seeker. That's when Starscream figured out something very important to him and his hopes.

Shockwave wasn't alone.

To the Seeker, that was important.

After many turns and narrow pathways, they came upon a room with doors that didn't open automatically this time. Shockwave hummed and transformed, Starscream followed suite behind him. When Shockwave walked up to the door, they heard a crash inside. Starscream flinched and whined.

Shockwave definitely wasn't alone. That was all Starscream knew. But whoever it was, he hoped that they were friendlier than the average Decepticon.

"This is Shockwave. Requesting entry with a guest."

The doors opened as soon as Shockwave finished speaking. Whoever he had with him sure followed orders. And Starscream was smiling at that fact.

The room was full of tables with science equipment all over them. There were many berths in each of the corners. There were even many testing tubes, all touching the roof which required probably five Starscreams to reach the roof. Everyone was just thankful that there was only one.

Starscream jumped and hid behind Shockwave when a glass smashed onto the ground. The one-eyed Decepticon didn't panic when it occurred, but the Seeker could hear a sigh so it was obvious that it had happened more than once.

"I'm so sorry Shockwave." The figure walked in and froze at the sight of Starscream. The figure was almost a replica of Starscream. Except that they were mostly purple with the upper body being blue and their wings having a purple tint to them. Even the Cybertronian had heels just like Starscream.

Starscream was agape, "Slip-Slipstream?"

* * *

><p>The Autobots and Decepticons of Autobot Outpost Omega One were standing in a group in the main room, the humans included. This could only mean that something has happened or is about to happen. And they didn't know whether it was going to be good or not. But when Optimus sent his message to his Autobots and Megatron to his former Decepticons, they both mentioned that they might have a battle on their hands.<p>

Obviously it was bad news.

"I've called you here for a good reason," Optimus began, standing in front the massive group of Cybertronians before him and Megatron, "Soundwave has discovered something on our former home and has yet to reach Earth. But Megatron and I both fear that it will arrive soon."

The two moved apart from one another for the Cybertronians to have a look on the screen Ratchet had put up. It was an image of Cybertron with a black flashing pulse.

Windswept looked down when she first saw the image, "Scrap."

Megatron's audio receptors perked up at the femme's word, "Windswept. You know what this is. Care to explain?"

"Why do I have to? You were the one that started the whole creation process of it!" Windswept grumbled as Smokescreen stood beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know it better than I do."

Windswept sighed, "Fine." She walked up the front, climbing up onto a crate in the process, "Ratchet, Rafael and Soundwave have been furiously searching for the source of this pulse on Cybertron. After Soundwave's scouting on our planet, he and Ratchet have come to the conclusion that it is Black Energon."

Smokescreen, Starlight and Aquastrike gasped at the familiar name. It had been a while since they heard of _that_ Energon. Dreadwing and Knock Out flinched at the name but refused to speak further, fearing that it would upset everyone else. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee were confused.

How did they miss this?

"**What is Black Energon?**" Bumblebee asked, unknowingly upsetting Windswept.

"You are seriously asking this question?!" Windswept snarled at him.

Bumblebee backed away so that he was behind Arcee, frightened by Windswept's tone of voice. Miko cocked her head to the side and bent down to Rafael's height.

"What did he ask?"

"What is Black Energon?" Rafael answered.

Miko nodded and stood back to her full height, confusion spreading over her face as well as Jack's and Rafael's. They watched Windswept pinch the bridge of her nose plating, obviously frustrated.

"I'd expect a question like this from the humans," Windswept muttered as she looked up, "Black Energon is what most Autobots called the 'Autobot Killer Disease'. Because it was so powerful and destructive. If Autobots didn't die from the Cybonic Plague, then they would've been killed by Black Energon. As the first Autobot to be tested on it, I struggled for survival. It took many Earth months to fight, recover and learn to do normal activities. I was like a sparkling basically."

"How was it created?" Bulkhead asked, squeezing Bumblebee's shoulder comfortingly when he panicked inside.

"Have you guys heard of Dead End?"

Cue the shivers from everyone, including the emotionless Cybertronians and excluding the humans. Knock Out shrugged and waved it off.

"Yes, that Decepticon. He was nearly killed because he was having too much fun with the Dark Energon. Then Shockwave came along and placed his spark in a body form cloned by Wheeljack."

"Wait, what?!" Wheeljack yelled in annoyance, "How could that one-eyed freak get my DNA when I've hardly been anywhere near him?!"

Everyone failed to notice Soundwave turn away from the group and back to the screen before him.

"Dead End found this black liquid substance. No one knows what it is but he went to Shockwave with it and it accidentally mixed with Dark Energon. Thats when they found the upper hand to our war. They programmed it so that Decepticons were immune to it, but when it was mixed with Autobot DNA..."

"It puts your life at risk," Smokescreen muttered darkly, finishing for Windswept who was struggling with her emotions.

"But I thought Cybertronians were all equal. We consume the same Energon. We may have different DNA but surely they couldn't be smart enough to make sure that all the Decepticons were safe and the Autobots at risk!" Arcee argued.

"Unfortunately, the Energon we Autobots consume is different from Decepticons. Normal Energon is the same colour but there is something in the Decepticon liquid that changes it to be more stable when someone consumes Dark Energon. It's the reason why the Decepticon's optic colour is red and the Autobots blue," Ratchet explained before looking at Dreadwing, "Although no one understands why Dreadwing and Skyquake has yellow as their optic colour And the same went for Breakdown."

"I don't understand!" Smokescreen blurted as he looked at Windswept, "If Windswept is of both Autobot and Decepticon heritage, then surely she wouldn't have suffered as bad as she did when she was exposed!"

"Windswept is of both Autobot and Decepticon fractions. That I can clarify for you," Ratchet insisted as he scanned Windswept, the femme getting annoyed. The medic shrugged it off and continued, "But Windswept has been consuming the Autobot Energon longer than she consumed the Decepticon's, meaning that technically, she is an Autobot."

"Too much information," Starlight sighed as she held her helm.

"Still hungover Starlight?" Megatron asked, a teasing tone evident in his voice.

Starlight growled, "How would you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know more than you already know."

Starlight cringed and closed her optics tightly when the night before came flooding back to her. She remembered too much things that painfully told her that she was going to regret everything that happened. Her only wish was that nothing was going to come from it.

"Thankfully for us, we have the cure here ready to go," Ratchet pointed out, before actually pointing to Windswept, "However, it is locked by a code we do not yet possess. But one does."

"Only when the time comes when we need it, Ratch. That's when I'll give it up."

"Autobots, you are dismissed. When we have more information, we will give it to you," Optimus insisted as some of the Autobots parted ways.

"Dreadwing, you're on patrol," Megatron reminded Dreadwing as he nodded and headed towards the exit. Then Megatron looked at Knock Out, "Knock Out. I know you are with Arcee right now, but we need both medics on deck. We cannot afford a loss right now when this fatal disease is at large."

Knock Out nodded at the former Warlord, "I will not let you down Megatron." He began to walk away, but a servo on his shoulder stopped him. He didn't turn around, but Megatron still spoke to him.

"Make sure all rations of Energon are the Energon the Autobots consume." Knock Out was surprised by Megatron telling him this. He turned around and face the large mech, "If the Autobots are at risk, then we must risk our lives as well. If the war was still continuing, you know I wouldn't be asking of this and being selfish. But we all need to understand how much pain we put Optimus and his Autobots through."

Knock Out nodded and with that, Megatron walked away to the hallway. When he left, Arcee walked up to Knock Out, grabbing his servo when he wouldn't notice the femme.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

The red mech nodded and stroked Arcee's cheek, "I suppose."

"Knock Out." The medic jumped when he heard the booming voice of Optimus. The two turned to face the Prime.

"I apologise for snapping to you both earlier. It was very unlike me and I will admit that I have been distracted."

"We understand Optimus. I mean, its hard being a Prime and a normal Cybertron at the same time." With that, Arcee pulled at Knock Out's servo and walked down the hallway.

Optimus sighed and shook his helm.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Well... I guess that it must be it for now. If I don't update next week, then I should update the following week. By then I should be on holiday!<p>

BYES!


End file.
